Womanizer
by karin150301
Summary: Quizás si viviéramos en mundos diferentes, estaría todo bien, y quizás podría ser tu chica, pero no puedo porque tu eres… -Un mujeriego


**Womanizer**

La música estridente, el olor a cigarro, alcohol y sexo, los cuerpos sudorosos restregando se sin pudor alguno, los gritos de festejo y los besuqueos ocasionales. Sí, toda una fiesta de universidad.

Buttercup era una experta en esto, sabía los trucos de todos los presentes, por ejemplo, sabía que Princess Morbucks pronto entraría por la puerta principal, luciendo su espectacular vestido de diseñador que solo servirá para aborrecerla más y claro para calentar a los chicos; sabía que Brick se alejaría de la fiesta e iría a fumar un poco, pronto alguna de las chicas lo seguiría y bueno el resto sería anécdota; Boomer aprovecharia a su sonrisa coqueta, buenos cumplidos y más pronto que tarde tendría un buen polvo para la noche; y claro que sabía que Butch caminaría hacia la barra, pediría un cóctel y diría su misma línea:

–¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué tal va? –frases típicas de ligoteo. Pero ella no caería, sabía muy bien lo que él hacía.  
Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios –Puedes actuar con las otras chicas de ahí fuera, pero yo sé lo que eres, nene –fue la rápida respuesta de ella antes de beber un poco de su trago.  
Él sonrió mirándola con escepticismo –¿En serio? ¿y qué soy?

Una risa escapó de sus labios, se giró al chico aun con la burla impresa en sus facciones –Mírate, consiguiendo algo más que una recarga de lo que sea que hayas tomado antes de esa bebida –una sonrisa ladina la invitó a continuar –Nene, tienes sujetas a todas la marionetas por las cuerdas, simulando como los buenos, pero yo llamo las cosas por como las veo y claro que sé lo que eres –se giró hacia la pista aun con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios –Un mujeriego.

La expresión en el rostro del chico se lo dijo, ella había adivinado. No, ella siempre lo supo.

–¿Y puedo saber en qué te basas para decir eso? –sonrió tomando un trago.  
–Nene, no intentes ocultarlo, yo sé lo que simplemente eres –soltó ella sin ánimos de continuar con la absurda conversación. Siguió su camino atravesando la multitud, su cuerpo rozaba y/o chocaba con el de otras personas, y eso no pudo importarle menos, más aún cuando sintió el agarre firme en su cinturón y el aliento frío rozar el lóbulo derecho.

–Cariño, lamento decirte que estás loca –su voz áspera le produjo un escalofrío en la columna.

Una sonrisa furtiva cruzó su rostro antes de girarse – Dices que estoy loca –murmuró al oído del chico –pero a ti te tengo loco –sus manos lo atrajeron más a ella –no eres más que un mujeriego –y sin más lo dejo a mitad de la pista.

Una sonrisa burlona tiró de sus labios mientras movía las caderas con sensualidad, él iba tras ella, lo sabía.

–Hey, Buttercup –su nombre siendo pronunciado reafirmó sus sospechas.  
¿Qué sí quería regocijarse en esto? Claro, debería estar loca si no lo hacía, más antes de que algo saliera de sus labios él agregó el comentario mas idiota que le había escuchado hasta la fecha:

-Creí que te quedarías hasta terminar de seducirme.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostra antes de que girara sobre sus talones para encarar al moreno -Butch, tienes la fanfarronería de un campeón demasiado malo para ti -él iba a replicar, pero dejándolo con la intención la powerpuff continuo -aún más cuando no eres capaz de conseguir a la compañera adecuada.

Una ceja se enmarco en el rostro del chico demostrando su confusión -¿A que te refieres Buternena?

-Oh, lo siento, creo que el cigarrillo pudo confundirme, al final si eres demasiado ingenuo por pensar que yo sería otra de tus víctimas, Butcher -la expresión en el rostro del Ruff le valió cada segundo.  
-Vamos, solo quería hablar con una vieja amiga -se defendió con aquella sonrisa que irradiaba seguridad y galantería.

-Claro -rodó los ojos con diversión -actúa como quieras, pero te aseguro que no caeré -y sin dejar que él dijera algo más ella emprendió vuelo.  
-¿Y sí te invito a cenar? -intentó negociar el siguiéndole el paso.

-Nunca por ti, nene -dejando tras de sí una simple estela ella aumentó la velocidad.

 _Quizás si viviéramos en mundos diferentes, estaría todo bien, y quizás podría ser tu chica, pero no puedo porque tu eres…_

-Un mujeriego

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, he aquí otra colaboración para este fandom, no sé si me quedo o no, pero hice lo que pude, espero les haya gustado.  
2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y poco más a quienes dejan un hermoso review.  
3.- Personajes de Craig McCracken, historia mía, inspirada en la canción Womanizer de Britney Spears, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
